


Girl, where are all your trashy little daydreams now?

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison used to light Emily up like the Fourth of July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl, where are all your trashy little daydreams now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaila/gifts).



Alison used to light Emily up like the Forth of July. A pop and a fizzle and then the flame -- Emily feeling as delicate as the paper of a luminary, one wrong move, one step too far, and she would go up in a blaze.

Alison, of course, loved it. Or loved her. _Maybe_.

Alison used to creep around the corners of Emily's dreams, a spectre of heat and sugarplum lips and lies. But it's pointless now, Emily thinks, to scramble against that feeling, to replicate the dancing shadows that colored her flesh from daring to stand so close to the source.


End file.
